


Comfort

by twimatt



Category: Muse
Genre: Endless fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twimatt/pseuds/twimatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this promt from the mkmeme: I want a one-off story about Dom giving Matthew a feet massage. So basically Matt is really tired because of the crutches and all. His back hurts, his legs hurt, his arms hurts. In the evening, after a very exhausting day, Matt tries to relax on the couch. Dom comes and wrapping him in his arms, carries him to bed and gives him a feet massage. I'd like to see them cuddling afterwards, exchanging kisses and sweet words. Fluff fluff and once again fluff, y'know what I mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this because I've been through what Matt is here. Sorta. I didn't break any toes, BUT a two-year-old horse threw me off in the autumn last year, and I had to use crutches for 3 days. Chrutches not adjusted to my height cos they were a friends. Yay. So everything that hurts on Matt here, hurted on me. I had to take some painkillers (and they are good ones) every day just to be able to function. Ugh.
> 
> But enough whining about me, and more enjoyment for you!

The sound of a door opening and closing echoed through the small house. The cause of this deep disturbance was caused by a small and thin dark haired man, balancing only on a pair of crutches, grunting as he tried to kick off his left shoe.

However, the kicking motion caused the man to lose his – already poor – balance, and he wobbled backwards, instinctively putting down a foot to regain his balance. Too bad for the brunet, it was the injured foot he had managed to put down, and he let out a high-pitched scream when the broken toes throbbed in protest against his weight.

And the shoe? It hadn't moved an inch.

Defeated, the singer hopped to the chair placed in the hallway in a poor attempt to prevent what had just happened.

He was glad that the London weather had been kind enough to be relatively warm that day, making him able to go outside with a thick jumper on without having to worry about freezing, and cringing on a jacket.

Picking up the crutches from the floor, the singer hopped into the living room, settling down on the three-seat leather sofa. The crutches fell down to the floor with a bang, but he couldn't find the energy to care at the moment.

He tried to relax enough to get some sleep, but every part of his body was hurting in one way or another.

His right foot with the broken toes, his left leg for having burdened it more than usual, his back, shoulders, arms, even his stomach because of the deeply hated crutches. He could even feel a headache starting to evolve, ready to attack with full force in the close future when he least wanted it.

The brunet allowed himself to indulge in some self pity, wishing that Dom could be there on the sofa with him, giving him some pain killers and a full body massage.

Imagining how great a massage would feel, the man managed to finally fall asleep, a small smile present on his lips.

********'

A few hours later the door was opened and closed again, this time by a blond man.

“Matt? Matt, you home yet?” He called out as he took off his black leather jacket and dark shoes. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw the sleeping brunet on the sofa, his injured foot propped up on a pillow.

Careful to not wake the sleeping brunet, the man picked up the crutches from the floor and carried them into the bedroom, placing them on Matt’s side of the bed, propped safely up against the wall, and walked back to the living room to collect his boyfriend.

With some difficulty Dom managed to get his left arm under Matt’s torso, and his right arm under Matt’s legs, and hoisted him up with a grunt. Matt may have seemed small and tiny, but looks could be deceiving.

The feeling of being lifted and carried was enough for Matt to wake, and he let out a groan as his muscles started to complain about their state. “Mmph, wha-“ A smile evolved into a yawn. “Hello, Dom.”

“Don’t stretch.” Dom warned. “I don’t want to drop you. And gosh Matt, your breath stinks!”

Matt stopped moving at Dom’s warning; being dropped to the floor wasn’t on his top ten list of good things that could happen to him. “Sorry. Had garlic in the dinner.”

“That’s it. I’m putting you down in the bathroom so you can brush your teeth. I’m not kissing you if you smell of garlic. Pouting won’t help.” The pout on Matt’s lips slowly disappeared when Dom put him down gently and walked into the bedroom.

Matt stared unabashedly when Dom pulled off his tight white t-shirt, revealing soft and muscled, slightly tanned skin, much to the satisfaction of the brunet. “If you hurry up, I might even give you a foot massage!” Dom said, and grinned over his shoulder at the brunet who suddenly became very rushed in his movements.

*’

A minute or two later loud but damp thuds were heard as Matt jumped into the bedroom on his healthy foot. He stopped at the end of the bed and stared accusingly at Dom who lay relaxed on the bed, dressed in black boxers only. “You stole my crutches.” The brunet stated.

“It’s five meters from the bathroom to the bedroom, Matt. Surely you can hop that short distance.”

“It’s seven and a half, and I’ve been hopping around on this foot pretty much all day, so it hurts quite a bit, not to mention the rest of my body.” Matt rolled his shoulders and winced as he forced the stiff muscles to move.

“Babe, I’m sorry. I didn’t know the crutches made you hurt that much. Come on, I’ll rub your healthy foot for a while, if you want.” Dom sat up as he spoke, and patted the bed, concerned over the state of the singer.

Matt’s face lit up at the thought, and he happily crawled up until he faced Dom, careful not to let his right foot touch the bed.

“Come here.” Dom grabbed Matt’s neck gently and pulled him in for a short but sweet kiss, the brunet more than willing.

“Lie down.” Dom ordered, and gently pushed the brunet down on his back. Scooting to the end of the bed, the blond positioned himself cross-legged, lifted up Matt’s foot in the air and placed a soft kiss on each toe, Matt giggling and looking down at him.

Laying the foot back down in his lap, Dom started to massage his fingers against the patch of skin right under the brunet’s toes. The singer’s head fell back on the pillow as he let out a sound that was usually reserved for the bedroom – or the room they happened to be fucking in at that moment. “Oh, bloody hell, that feels fucking fantastic.”

Dom grinned and pressed harder, enjoying the sweet torture he was putting his boyfriend through.

“Should I continue here,” Dom dug in his finger into Matt’s skin, “Or should I move over here?” Dom trailed his fingers down to the middle of the brunet’s foot, and hovered there, barely touching the skin, causing Matt to squeak and trying to pull away.

“Tickles!”

Dom grinned, and applied the tiniest amount of pressure, drawing hysterical laughter from the singer above him in the process.

Matt soon calmed down after Dom had stopped his ministrations, and within half an hour, the small sounds of relaxed pleasure had been replaced by soft snores.

Smiling softly, Dom got up from the bed to brush his teeth, and wash himself off, before cradling down next to his sleeping boyfriend. He pressed a soft kiss on Matt’s cheek, earning a “mmph”, and lay down on his side of the bed, facing Matt, watching his hands twitch, and pulling faces in his sleep.

Shortly afterwards Dom’s eyelids felt too heavy to keep them open, and with a sigh he let sleep take over his body, feeling his mind escape to the vast land of dreams.


End file.
